


Lock Screen

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, implied PruCan, language probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: "I'm your lock screen!?" -- "You weren't supposed to see that."





	Lock Screen

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr that had to have the phrase from the summary included.
> 
> Requested by littlemaple.

The life of a punk rock star was exciting, but exhausting. There were never ending lines of fans wanting to meet him, The Arthur Kirkland, and even more who wanted to date him. Of course, once he came out on a talk show, the amount of people had only increased. From gay men to women claiming they could ‘make him straight’, and nearly all of them in it for fame or money. Perhaps he was just destined to be alone.

Of course, he hadn't counted on their drummer jumping ship to get married, leaving himself and Kiku out one man for their group, and only a few weeks before their next tour! He also hadn't expected to go to the wedding, but he wasn't so spiteful that he'd spit on a former band mate's happiness. The couple truly seemed in love, something he could only ever dream of. Oh, those could make good lyrics.

Arthur began scribbling on a small memo notebook he had stashed in his pocket for just this type of occasion. The chair next to his screeched as someone sat down next to him, but he paid it no mind. It was possibly Kiku, or maybe even their ex-drummer Gilbert. No, not Gilbert, he wouldn't have started talking to him while he was in the zone like this. Or maybe this stranger was talking to someone else? He couldn't be bothered to care right now. Once a hand touched his shoulder, however, he cared immensely, and was perfectly prepared to tell this stranger to fuck off. He couldn't help but choke on the words as his eyes we soon swimming in blue, wheat, and gold.

Good lord, he had known that Gilbert had a few friends in high places, but this was too much! It took Arthur more than a few moments to register that he was still being spoken to.

“Hellooo? Are you alright man?”

If Arthur was a star, then the man before him was a galaxy. It was The Alfred Jones, the biggest name in country music! N-Not that Arthur would know anything about him or have his face plastered all over his many embarrassing dreams late at night. Of course not. Never.

He had to respond now, didn't he? Oh shit, what would he say? Before he could get a word out, Alfred beat him to the punch.

“You're Arthur Kirkland, right? The singer?” Alfred asked, his smile blinding.

Oh god, he knew. Arthur composed himself and offered a slight smile. “Guilty as charged. I don't even need to ask who you are, Mr. Jones, do I?”

That had the country star laughing, his eyes sparkling in mirth. “Naw, I suppose ya don't. Must be plastered on every billboard from Tennessee to California. I heard you'd be here, and I just had to meet ya myself.”

Alfred had to meet him? Oh no no no, it had to be a mistake. Perhaps he was looking for Gilbert? Wait, now that Arthur thought on it, Gil’s husband looked familiar. Alfred continued talking when Arthur was silent, filling it easily.

“My bro is gettin hitched to your old drummer, huh? Kinda sucks that Matt made him settle down, I told him it was kinda mean to just cut him off like that, but I also kinda understand how hard it is to date someone who's on the road all the time.” Alfred met Arthur's eyes again and winked. “All my ex-boyfriends have said as much.”

Sweet baby jeebus, was Alfred insinuating something? Wait, had he said brother?? Ah, that would explain the familiarity. Before he could answer, Alfred's phone went off and he excused himself for a moment. Before he made it away, however, he noticed something that had him quite intrigued. It was a photo of himself, tongue out on stage with the mic in one hand and his other hand was giving the audience a piece of his mind. He remembered that from his very first album cover, and here was Alfred Jones, THE Alfred Jones, waving it around as his phone's lock screen. Now that was interesting, and also quite flattering.

If it was true anyway.

As soon as Alfred came back, Arthur snatched the phone. “I knew it! I'm your lock screen!?” He exclaimed as soon as he could confirm it, a flush on his cheeks.

Alfred's own face was red now as he whispered. “You weren't supposed to see that. Ohmygod...”

There was a long silence between them before Arthur decided that he would be the one to break it. If Alfred had him as his lock screen, that had to mean something, right? The man was bisexual too, if he remembered correctly, so asking him out wasn't going to be too far fetched. 

Gathering his wits, Arthur spoke. “I don't suppose... that you would like to go out for drinks sometime?”

“How about coffee tomorrow morning? We can get drunk now at the reception.” Alfred winked at Arthur again, sending a shiver down his spine. “My room is at this hotel anyway.”

“That sounds perfect.”

A mere year and a half later, Arthur still found himself on Alfred's lock screen. A new photo taken every day.


End file.
